newgenerationdangerxfandomcom-20200215-history
Freya Angelo
History Early Life In the early 2000's after years of trying, and failing Mara Angelo gave birth to her child Freya Angelo, in Oslo Norway. Growing up Freya was a "goodie goodie" according to most of her classmates. She never broke rules or disobeyed her teachers, or parents. When Freya was 4 her mother was blessed to be with child once more. Her mother was shocked and in awe that she was able to have another child, as she thought Freya would be her only healthy child. On that note 9 months later her brother Rowen was born on October 28, 2007. Two years have passed and Freya was very attached to her brother, she helped her mother take care of him when she had phone calls to answer for work. When Freya was in 5th grade her family had immigrated to America for her fathers new job at a construction company. While in America Freya had made many friends at her new school. She started branching out joining clubs for students, and other things to put herself out there. Her brother on the other hand struggled when starting 1rst grade, as unlike her he knew no English. He could not communicate with anyone unless Freya was there, nor could he actually be left alone due to separation anxiety. When she went into middle school her brother was doing better, as he learned enough English for a 1rst grade class. In middle school Freya was much more athletic, she did Track, Soccer, and Volleyball all in the same year. All through middle school Freya was very good at keeping busy, she was in Honors classes, and in sports. So due to this she was never home for her brother anymore sending him through a depression phase. Due to this they had to send him to therapy, as their father was never home, and their mom found a new job as a teacher who helped immigrants learn English. Towards the end of Freya's 8th grade year, and Rowen's 4th year, he improved a lot. He was no longer depressed and made new friends to fill the void without Freya. After, their school year and into summer her dad got a contract in Rome, where he was to help build a hotel. Staff of Isis When her family landed in Rome they did not have time to say bye to their dad, as his fellow workers had picked him up. Freya, her mother, and Rowen all went to the hotel alone. While their father worked, Freya led her family on a trip around Rome as she knew many places to visit due to her studying Cairo. Freya's mother manage to help her book a guided tour around the temples near Pompeii. On their first stop it was the Temple of Apollo who was a favorited god by Ancient Pompeii citizens. While here the tour guide was very amazed with her brothers knowledge on Roman god's. After this Rowen decided to take a trip away from the group getting lost in the city of Rome. When Freya saw him going away she followed and tracked him down to a different temple, breaking the law to do so. When Freya followed him she did not know what was to come. When Freya found Rowen he was in this unknown temple at the time. When she asked what brought him here, he said he was attracted to it. Freya saw the statue and knew it was The Temple of Isis. While in this temple, Freya was drawn down a dark hallway where she found a luminated light. When Freya followed the light to where she fell down a staircase into a basement of the temple. When she looked up she saw a glowing staff levitating in front of her. When she grabbed the staff Freya's body was surrounded with energy before it entered her blowing her back, and shaking the temple. When Freya woke up Rowen was in front of her trying to drag her out of the temple. When she got up Freya managed to lift Rowen up with ease, and run out of the temple in a split second they were back with the tour. Freya was amazed by the powers she had, and how she already knew how to use them thanks to the knowledge of Isis. When Freya and her family made it back to the hotel she entered her room seeing the staff. Freya hid the staff in her luggage through the whole trip not letting anything ruin it for her family. While her brother and mother were enjoying their trip to the beach, Freya was practicing her powers. She was learning how to manipulate air, water and, earth at first. She started with moving sand to build balls to get an understanding of her strengths, then for water she made mini whirlpools in the shower. About 2 weeks into their trip, Freya visited her dad at the construction site waiting for her dad to get off. She waited about 2 hours until everyone was gone till she confronted her dad about something she heard her mother say. She asked him if it was true that they were going to divorce, and he admitted that they were getting a divorce and he was staying in Rome. She was angry and asked why he didn't want t fight for his kids, and he said he met a woman while here in Rome, and was gonna marry her and help raise their child. This sent Freya into an episode where she screamed. When she screamed she managed to cause gray clouds in the sky to appear, when this happened she couldn't stop and lightning, and hurricane strength winds to destroy the hotels progress. When she stopped screaming her dad saw what she was, and had done striking fear into him. That night her father vanished, and was never heard from again. New Start TBA Powers * Blessing of Isis: Freya was gifted her powers through finding the staff of Isis in Rome during her families vacation. On contact with this staff she was altered on a molecular level. Due to the blessing of Isis Freya now has demonstrated the following abilities below; * Superhuman Physiology: Freya possesses incredible superhuman strength, the likes of which allows her to lift far in excess of 100 tons. She also has been able to run up to near super sonic speed due to her blessing from Isis. Freya also has been stated to be able to hold her breath, and have longer stamina than an Olympic Swimmer. Along with these powers her agility, and reflex's were enhanced to where she could dodge a bullet, from 30 feet away. ** Superhuman Durability: Freya is largely immune to most forms of damage. She is able to survive falls from great heights, being repeatedly struck with superhuman force, temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without harm. She is also incredibly resistant to ballistic and bladed weapons. ** Flight: Freya can also mystically fly through the atmosphere through sure act of will, enabling her to soar through the atmosphere at sub-orbital levels and travel across the planet. ** Healing: Freya can heal wounds of the flesh. She has repaired minor and major wounds alike without any seeming digression. However, she was not able to repair deep tissue damage or nerve damage. * Elemental Control: Freya has the ability to control various aspects of nature. For example, she can summon a mighty wind to sweep across the land, control the weather, manipulate earth and water, create vegetation or cause geysers of molten lava to spontaneously rise from the ground. ** Weather Manipulation: Freya can control weather patterns not directed by her atmokinesis. Her ability to control weather is attuned to her emotions as well. ** Chlorokinesis: Isis can manipulate and control plant life. She's created many different kinds of plants, some unknown even to her. She has used her powers to create a large trees as a way to escape in times of need. ** Aerokinesis: Freya can control the winds and they react to her will. She has created a tornado to rip open a military base with ease. ** Geokinesis: Freya can control the various substances that make up common bedrock (earth: iron, granite, shale, limestone, etc.), creating seismic tremors when in extreme emotion. ** Hydrokinesis: Freya can control water and water-based solutions for a variety of effects. She can manipulate water currents, create whirlpools and water columns, and boil or freeze vast bodies of water. Abilities * Multilingualism:'' Freya is able to understand, and speak 3 languages, including Norwegian, Dutch, and English. * '''Expert Knowledge of Egyptian Gods': After Freya gained the abilities from The Staff of Isis she also gained all her knowledge of the gods, as well as each one of their fighting styles. Limitations Elemental Control: Freya's ability to control the elements depends on her mental health, if she is emotional or angry her powers will react in the ways she did not intend. Healing: While Freya can heal her body to a degree quicker than most, if she has to heal too much her body will go into shock and put her into a Coma for as long as it takes for her body to repair. Strength Level Freya possesses the strength level a goddess who trains regularly. She can bend metals with ease, and slow down a plane from take off for brief moments. Weaknesses Telepathy: Freya is weakened to telepathy as her powers are tied to her mental health, if a telepath would alter this her powers would go off the rail. Episodes: After gaining the powers of Isis Freya began to experience bursts of emotions when angry leading to episodes. These episodes made Freya lose control and her powers to overwhelm her leading to chaos. Paraphernalia Equipment Staff of Isis: Although this staff gave Freya her powers, she uses it as a combat weapon in order to have a way to fight from range. Personality Freya is nice, and lighthearted like most kids her age, but also has anger issues. Due to her powers Freya's personality slightly changed as her emotions are more heightened, and present. She makes jokes, and never takes anything too serious when with people, but will if she needs too.